The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos ''by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Lovelace Joins/The Land of the Elephant Seals". Plot (After the Amigos and Mumble got exile from Emperor-Land, they all returned to Adélie-Land) *Ramón: Exile in another home. Again. *Raul: Ramón, we will exile first at Adélie Village and then Emperor-Land. *Rinaldo: I was right. We are not allowed to go to Emperor-Land. *Mumble: It's not my fault. It's the fishes fault. *Ramón: I'm sorry Mumble. Our apologies. *Rinaldo: Ramón, good to hear that. It's too late to apologize. *Raul: Well, nothing we can see here. *Mumble: How about we meet Lovelace? I want to know where i can talk to the aliens. *Ramón: Aliens, that's it. We need his help now. *Raul: Come on everyone. No one is in the line now. *Lombardo: Yes! Let's go and do it. *Mumble: Okay. (They went to the question site to see Lovelace, but he is not there in his pile) *Mumble: Lovelace. You there? Lovelace! Nestor says, "Lovelace". When the Amigos went up the lovestone pile and went to see what happening to Lovelace, Mumble says, "Just one question and l want a straight answer. Where do l find the mystic beings?". Lombardo says, "Why don't he speak?". Nestor says, "Lovelace, you okay?". When Lovelace was choking, he walks to lay down on his pile of lovestones when Mumble says, "He's choking. That thing around his neck, it's too tight". Raul says, "Well, why didn't you say so?". When the Amigos begin to pull Lovelace's Talisman, Mumble says, "Stop! Listen! No! Amigos! Amigos! Stop!". When the Amigos begins to stop pulling Lovelace's Talisman, Ramón says, "Any better?". Mumble says, "Lovelace, how did you get that thing around your neck?". Rinaldo says, "lt was bestowed on him". Raul says, "By the mystic beings". Mumble says, "They didn't bestow it?". When Lovelace moves (without standing up), Mumble says, "You were swimming and it just got caught around your neck". Nestor says, "Oh, no way. He the guru". Mumble says, "Lovelace, did you ever actually meet a mystic being?. Officially?". Lovelace says, "No". Rinaldo says, "l knew it! lt's all a lie". Mumble says, "But this belongs to someone. lf we could find them, l bet you they could take it off. Show me where you found it. l'm sure they could help us. You and me both". When Lovelace was about to move, he tell them to go to the moutains and go to the Elephant Seal Beach and everyone begins to cheer that they are going to the Elephant Seal Beach. When Lovelace hits the camera, Ramón says, "Lovelace? are you okay?". Raul says, "He's acting like a baby". Mumble says, "Raul! don't say that!". Raul says, "Sorry". When Lovelace begins to stand up he moves left and says, "Guys.......we.....must...leave...ad.lie..land". Mumble says, "Your, right, were going to the land of the Elephant Seals". Lovelace says, "Then.....follow.....me". Mumble says, "Okay". When the Amigos (with Mumble) begins to continue walking, the screen changes to a unnamed located with snowpile sharps. When there is a voice calling, Ramón says, "I hear voices". When the Amigos, Mumble, and Lovelace hears Gloria saying, "Mumble!", the Amigos, Mumble, and Lovelace begins to see Gloria. Mumble says, "l can't believe it's you:", Gloria says, "Of course it's me". Mumble says, "What are you doing here?". Gloria begins to sing as she says: ''All the love in the world can't be gone All the need to be loved can't be wrong '' After Gloria finish singing, Mumble says, "Oh, my". Gloria says, "So which way, twinkletoes?". Mumble says, "No, no, no. lf you come, you may never get back home". Gloria says, "Fine by me". Mumble says, "Gloria, you have a life back there. l don't. l mean, we don't. Not out here. How can we keep an egg safe? That's if we ever had an egg". Gloria says, "Well, l don't need an egg to be happy". Mumble says, "You say that now, but what about later when all your friends have eggs?". Gloria says, "Then l'll have you". Ramón says, "Awwwwwww now he's going to pledge his soul forever". Mumble says, "Gloria". Ramón says, "Here it comes". Mumble says, "l'm a particular kind of guy, the kind of guy who needs his own space. lt's not you, it's me. l'm just not up for a serious relationship right now". Ramón says, "What he's trying to do now is he's pushing her away". Gloria says, "Mumble". Ramón says, "Let's watch". Gloria says, "No matter what you say or do, you're stuck with me. Oh, come on. As if you're not totally thrilled that l'm here". Ramón says, "Now she got him on the ropes". Mumble says, "See, right there is your problem. You think you're irresistible, don't you?". Ramón says, "l don't care where you're from, that's got to hurt". Gloria says, "Excuse me?". Mumble says, "Gloria's so gorgeous, Gloria's so talented". Gloria says, "What?". Mumble says, "Just because you can hit a few high notes". Gloria says, "You got a problem with my singing?". Mumble says, "No, it's perfectly fine". Gloria says, "Fine?". Mumble says, "lf you like that sort of thing. lt's a little Nana Tootsie for my taste". Ramón says, "What?". Mumble says, "You know, showy, flashy, froufrou". When the Amigos are laughing about Mumble saying froufrou, Gloria says, "Coming from someone who thinks it's cool to jig up and down really fast on the spot...like some twitchy idiot". When the Amigos laugh, they saw Mumble doing some tap dancing and it hits Gloria's feet as she says, "Arrrrrrgggg, You stubborn, hippity-hoppity fool!". Ramón says, "Right back at you". Mumble continues to tap dance again and hits Gloria's feet again by saying, "Arrrrrggghhhh!". Gloria finally leaves while the 7 penguins continue walking to go to the Elephant Seal Beach and Nestor says, "Amigo, that was a good thing you do". Ramón says, "She is going to be so much better off without you. She is going to find a good, steady guy to comfort her...and love her up real good and raise a big family". Rinaldo says, "Ramón". Ramón says, "And then she's going to let herself go--". Rinaldo says, "Ramón! He's hurting. He's hurting bad". Ramón says, "Oh, listen, listen, don't hold it in or you explode. You got to let it out. You just let it out. You let it out. Everybody, turn away for a moment". When the Amigos begins to sing as they say: ''If she leave him now She take away the biggest part of him Oooohhhhh Don't, baby, please, don't go '' Mumble says, "Please, guys. No more singing". When the Amigos (except Ramón) continue walking, Nestor says, "Guys, what if, Rimon comes and see Ramón when he is in big trouble for thinking of the stealing fish". The Amigos laugh while Raul is saying, "OMG! and this is going to be funny if we need Rimon and Limon and they will stop the skuas!". Lombardo says, "Yeah Ramón and- Ramón? where are you?". When the Amigos look at Ramón humility, they look at him questioningly and Raul says, "Ramón? are you leaving the group?". Ramón says, "No, i'm going to Adélie Village to tell everyone to defeat Boss Skua while you guys go to the Elephant Seal Beach with Mumble and Lovelace". Raul says, "But Ramón? were excile and first, our home, and then Emperor-Land and how are we going to do if Angelo tell us to save the fish". Ramón says, "Then, we destory our cave and make new parts of Emperor-Land and we would never make another cave". Nestor says. "But people are gonna kill you if you keep talking like that". Ramón says, "Then, i hate Noah the Elder, Roy the Elder, and THE ALPHA SKUA!". The Amigos says, "What?". Ramón says, "Yeah guys, we have to stop the aliens who are taking our fish and also the skua group too!". Lombardo says, "But Mumble is leaving without us and we have to go now". Ramón says, "NO!, GO AWAY AND NEVER RETURN!". The Amigos says, "FINE! YOU *continues walking* QUIT THE GROUP!". Ramón says, "Guys, i am joking and i'm joining the group again". The Amigos says, "Really?". Ramón says, "Yeah and let have a big hug". The Amigos says, "Yaaaaaayyyyyyyy!". Ramón says, "Amigos!". When the Amigos hug together, the story stops and goes back to Ramón and his Amigos at Amigos Cave and they can heard Rinaldo crying as he says, "AHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA, THIS IS THE SADDEST PART I EVER HEARD AND THEIR NOT ENOUGH LOVE IN THE WORLD!". Ramón says, "Don't cry Rinaldo, we will continue the story and start a happily ever after". Rinaldo stopped crying and says, "Really?". Ramón says, "Yeah and let's go *hugs with his amigos and resumes the story*". When the story begins to continues, The Amigos stopped hugging while Ramón is saying, "Well, guys, we are going to the land of the Elephant Seals". The Amigos says, "YAAAAAAYYYYYY! AND LET'S GO!". Ramón says, "Don't worry, Mumble, i'm coming to get you". When the screen changes to a mountain from Elephant Seal Beach, Ramón says, "Then she say to me, Enough, you are making me nauseous. So l become silent, almost moody, and you know what she says? You never share. You got to let it out. Let it out. Let it out. *the amigos want to make Ramón let it go* l never had a good relationship in my life". Lombardo says, "Give him a hug. Give him a hug". Ramón says, "l let it out! l let it out". Mumble says, "Can you keep going?". Lovelace says, "Yeah". When the penguins heard about the smell, Ramón says, "Hey, Fluffy, we're following you. Get up here". When the penguins arrives at Elephant Seal Beach, Lombardo says, "So these elephant seals, they're not penguin eaters, are they?". Ramón says, "l don't know. l believe they are herbivores". Raul says, "What?". Ramón says, "You know, kelp-suckers". Mumble says, "Here we go, Lovelace. Come on *fall off with Lovelace*". The Amigos says, "Jump in time. Jump in time *fall off except for their leader of the group*". Ramón says, "l can do this. l can do this. l got to trick myself. Boy, look at that. What? *falls off*". When everyone is sideing to land, Ramón hits Trev's nose and says, "You blokes better be lost, because trespassing's a crime". Mumble says, "We're just passing through". Raul says, "Yeah. We're with him". Kev says, "You wouldn't be heading over them distant hills...and through the blizzard country?". Mumble says, "lf it's the only way to the forbidden shore, yeah". Kev says, "Crikey. You might come face to face with an annihilator". Mumble says, "An alien annihilator?". Kev says, "Too right. Cut you up as soon as look at you". Nev says, "Waste every living thing in their path". Mumble asks, "Could they be annihilating the fish?". Nev says, "Every living thing". Barry says, "Merciless, mate. Merciless. Even if you're a whopping great whale...they drag your sorry carcass ashore...dice you up, melt you down, and turn you into fun food". Nev says, "One day you're a big old whale...next minute...". When Barry spits at Mumble, Lovelace, and even the Amigos, Nev says, "Fun food". Mumble says, "Someone's gotta stop them". Barry says, "Oh, yeah? What's gonna be your approach?". Mumble says, "lf l could just talk to them. Appeal to their better nature". Barry says, "Beauty. When that crafty little trick pays off, you be sure to let us know, won't you? *begins to laugh with his friends*". Mumble says, "All right, Lovelace, let's go". When Barry remembers Lovelace, he says, "See ya', Lovelace. Your funeral, mate". When the Amigos look at Mumble and begins to walk with him, Raul says, "What is going on?". Ramón says, "I don't know and there's a snowstorm coming and we have to get there quick!". Raul says, "Your right and we have to go". When the snowstorm changes to a scene where Mumble and his friends are walking slow and it makes the Amigos go back while Mumble is pushing Lovelace and they went back with Mumble and Lovelace. As a team, Raul was covering his head with his fin and ended up with a lot of snow and he takes them out. When Rinaldo was walking slippey, he silps to go back and he holds the ice while Ramón is saying, "Rinaldo!". When he goes and get Rinaldo, Mumble says, "Ramón! No!". Ramón says, "Don't worry, Rinaldo, i will save you". Rinaldo says, "Thanks Ramón-". When the crack appears to go straight back, Rinaldo says, "Ramón!, there is a crack coming, and we have to go fast!". Ramón says, "Okay Rinaldo and let's do it!". When Ramón holds Rinaldo fin's, he is safe and Rinaldo says, "You did it! Ramón!". *Ramón: Thank you and bow let's go to the forbidden shore. *Rinaldo Okay. '''TO BE CONTIUNED' Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 8) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 6) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Chapters